The First Tree
The First Tree was, arguably, the first thing created by the Hethe in Universe A. It played a crucial role in holding together the fabric of Existence, and helped to shape (or influence) the course of many events in the Universe. History Universe A Legend tells that The First Tree was formed out of the door from which the Hethe emerged (in order to close off the doorway and prevent anything else from emerging). However, this has not been confirmed. The Tree played a number of crucial roles in Universe A. It was the original home of the Dekn, who found it while stumbling around in the darkness. After the Arkn were created, they spied the Dekn in their tree home and became envious; under the encouragement of Abaddon, the Arkn attacked the Tree and chased the Dekn from it, seizing it as their new home. The was the start of the War between the races, and soon thereafter the Dekn fought back and reclaimed the Tree. To help the Arkn fight back against the Dekn, the Hethe granted them weapons; one of these, the staff Praevaricator (which was given to Gynesis), was carved from the wood of the Tree itself, infusing it with the power of the Hethe. The mystical properties of the staff enabled Gynesis to channel his healing powers. The Arkn launched an assault on the Dekn and reclaimed the Tree, this time setting fire to it and claiming the charred remains. Gynesis retreated into the shadows, and his staff was passed on to Raphael, the first born son of Abaddon. When Raphael came of age, he used the staff (much as Gynesis had) to channel his healing powers. The Tree apparently survived the burning somehow, and continued to thrive for some time. At the height of the First War, however, the tree's health began to fade and it started to die, just as the Arkn began losing the War; as the Tree's life force waned, the very fabric of Existence threatened to come apart. Raziel, noting this, enacted a plan to save the Tree: he, along with the other three original Arkn, cut his hand and bled into a chalice; the mixture of pure blood from the first four Arkn, infused with the power of the Hethe, was poured into the Tree and spread throughout not only the Tree itself, but all of Existence. This created a universal field of infinite energy, which came to be known as magick. The Tree (or a vision or duplicate of it) appears in the Infernous in Season III of Michael's Camera ("III Finale Salvation"). Universe X Several pieces of The First Tree are rumored to have made their way to Universe X: Praevaricator is said to be among the relics transferred to the Universe by Redgrave; in addition the staff of the Arkn ruler Gav'reel Irinith's, ''Lucare’obarach ''(the "Staff of Light"), is rumored to have been carved from the wood of The First Tree. (However, this has not been confirmed.) Characteristics Little is known about the Tree. It seems to be connected to the life force of various beings in proximity to it, and to possess innate healing properties (or to at least be able to act as a conduit for them).Category:Artifacts and Objects Category:Universe A